


Supuesto reinicio

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [41]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Georg Listing, Genderswap, Hopeful Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Tattoos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 36] En Norteamérica. Sin México, pero con conciertos, un tatuaje (el primero), y a Robert incluido.





	Supuesto reinicio

**Author's Note:**

> Después de una larga pausa, vuelvo a publicar esta, mi serie adorada y rebautizada como 'infinita'. Después de trabajar en ella casi ininterrumpidamente desde 2015 con ocasionales pausas para otros proyectos, puedo decir por fin que la he finalizado y que de momento consta de 130 partes (plus algunos extras) que iré subiendo de aquí en adelante hasta terminar. No sé cuánto pueda tardarme en betear y actualizar lo que presiento que será un proyecto de +1,000,000 palabras, pero espero que no sea más de lo que me tardé en escribirlo. Crucemos los dedos porque así ocurra.

**Supuesto reinicio**

 

Durante el resto de enero, y la primera semana de febrero, el estado de salud de Bill no mejoró; al contrario, el menor de los gemelos perdió en total cinco ensayos programados, todos y cada uno de ellos debido a molestias relacionadas a su garganta y vías respiratorias en general. Tras de sí, Bill dejó un camino de papel higiénico y flemas variadas, que asqueó a la vez que preocupó a todos a su alrededor.

Decir que David lo estaba tomando mal era poco. Su manager ya había mandado llamar al mejor especialista en Alemania para que lo examinara, y en vista de que su único consejo había sido “descanso abundante y cero trabajo”, Bill había tenido que prescindir de él y continuar tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitía.

Para Gustav, contaba como la primera gran crisis de la banda desde aquella fatídica tarde en que Sony BMG les había cancelado su contrato. Sin Bill, los ensayos, aunque cumplidos en tiempo y forma, no eran lo mismo. Él se esforzaba aporreando su batería y Georgie hacía lo mismo con su bajo, pero Tom… Tom apenas si alzaba la vista de su guitarra, y en cada receso se le podía observar pegado al teléfono conversando con Bill. O mejor dicho: Hablando a secas. Preguntando cómo estaba, por su salud, si quería que se devolviera al departamento, si de regreso pasaba a comprarle algo; cualquier cosa con tal de mantener la línea ocupada, y Bill le respondía con los monosílabos que su garganta lograba vocalizar a duras penas. Por una vez, los roles se habían invertido y Tom se convirtió en el gemelo de la gran boca y Bill en el del gran oído.

—No tenemos por qué entrar en pánico. Con la llegada de la primavera Bill mejorará. Es cuestión de tiempo —dijo David cinco días antes de su gran viaje a Canadá. El primer concierto sería el día nueve, y para ultimar detalles, necesitaban llegar al menos con cuarenta y ocho horas de antelación.

Técnicamente, esa sería su última reunión presencial antes de que la camioneta de la disquera pasara por ellos a sus domicilios y los llevara al aeropuerto del que partirían al otro lado del mundo, así que Bill estaba presente también, aunque vestido en pantalones de pijama y con una gruesa bufanda en torno al cuello.

Gustav debía admitir que a lo largo de los años había tenido sus roces con el menor de los gemelos, y el rencor de que fuera él quien más se opusiera a que lo suyo con Georgie se transformara en una realidad le escocía como una herida refregada con sal, pero no le deseaba mal de ningún tipo o clase. En verdad que no. Era su amigo de muchos años, uno de los mejores, y quería se sanara cuanto antes. Por el bienestar de la banda, pero también porque le sentaba fatal verlo así.

Además del aspecto cansado y las ojeras en torno a los ojos, Bill no daba impresión de encontrarse contento en su estado actual. Para él su vida era la música, y sin ella se sentía perdido. Así se lo quiso hacer entender a David en diversas ocasiones cuando su manager insistió en que permaneciera en cama, pero sin éxito. David no entendía razones de la misma razón en que Bill se negaba a acatar las que su manager le imponía, y las discusiones sin tregua en las que se enzarzaban sólo acababa cuando Tom intervenía y le recordaba a su gemelo que primero iba él y su salud y después la banda, a lo que Bill tenía que aceptar a regañadientes so pena de quedarse sin su aliado más fiel.

Georgie era la única del equipo quien no se metía en camisas de once varas. En lugar de opinar en un tema en el que su parecer no iba a modificar nada, se limitaba a servirle bebidas calientes a Bill, preguntar a Tom por su condición los días en que le era imposible a éste presentarse en el estudio, y mostrarse maternal cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Gustav ya había perdido la cuenta del número de veces en las que Georgie le masajeó la espalda al menor de los gemelos sólo porque éste se lo pedía con un hilillo de voz y ojitos tiernos de borrego a punto de ser degollado.

A un tris estuvo de cancelarse su viaje a América, y de no ser porque Bill suplicó, lloró, y de paso se comprometió a cuidarse mejor para no recaer, David no se habría tentado el corazón para impedir su marcha. Para el menor de los gemelos, esa visita al nuevo continente venía ser el parteaguas entre la fama a secas, y La Fama, así capitalizada. Antes prefería regresar en ambulancia internacional y con un pulmón fuera del pecho que permitir que esa oportunidad se le escapara de las manos.

Tom abogó por su gemelo, y en vista de que debían comportarse como un frente unido, Gustav y Georgie se les unieron en una avanzadilla de cuatro fuerzas que se sobrepuso al de David.

—Ok, ok… Vale. Confirmaré nuestras reservaciones y hablaré con quien sea necesario para que nuestros planes sigan en pie, pero por favor, nada de extralimitarse. Cero cigarrillos —habló para Bill, y también para que Tom no lo hiciera caer en la tentación—, cero bebidas heladas, cero salir a la calle sin vestir ropa adecuada, y lo más importante de todo…

—Espera, que esto es grande —le susurró Bill a su gemelo y Gustav fue el único aparte de ellos dos que lo captó.

—A la menor señal de daño, se cancelarán las siguientes fechas. No me importa quién nos demande, serán fechas nulas, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

A regañadientes Bill dio su brazo a torcer.

—Ya verás, Dave. No será necesario.

—Eso lo decidiré yo…

Despidiéndose bajo la promesa de reencontrarse al día siguiente a las siete en punto de la mañana para llegar a tiempo a su vuelo de mediodía, los chicos Kaulitz se fueron por un lado en la camioneta monstruosa que Tom conducía, y por el otro lado Gustav y Georgie se montaron en el automóvil de ésta última y se dirigieron a la casa de la bajista.

—Esto no me da buena espina —admitió Georgie mientras esperaban a que el semáforo cambiara a verde—. Es decir, Bill ha estado enfermo estas últimas semanas más veces de las que puedo contar con los dedos de ambas manos.

—Ya, pero uno o dos días máximo. Y según el tercer doctor que contactó David, es una simple alergia.

—Qué va. Alergia es cuando estornudas sin control, te salen ronchas en áreas donde no toca la luz del sol, o te pica la palma de las manos y los pies. Lo de Bill es… grave. Imagina, ¿qué pasaría con la banda si pierde la voz por más de dos días? No podemos cancelar conciertos cada vez que se quede afónico.

Gustav suspiró. —No tengo una respuesta para eso.

Y como Georgie tampoco la tenía, el resto de su trayecto transcurrió en un denso silencio.

 

El avión despegó en tiempo y forma, con Georgie aferrada al reposabrazos suyo y al de Gustav, mientras éste le susurraba al oído palabras de consuelo que no surtían el efecto deseado. No fue sino hasta que cobraron altitud que Georgie se relajó y fue capaz de calmar sus temblores, pero ni por todo el oro del mundo aceptó quitarse el cinturón de seguridad. En sus palabras: Antes prefería cortarse la circulación del hígado y la vesícula biliar antes que aflojar la tira de tela que la mantenía sujeta a su asiento.

—¿Y si necesitas ir al baño? —Cuestionó Tom desde el asiento de adelante.

—Soy mujer, y si de algo sé a la perfección es de resistencia para no ir al sanitario —replicó Georgie mordaz.

Las horas del vuelo transcurrieron entre juegos de mesa, siestas, y la grabación de THTV que desde meses atrás se había convertido en parte esencial de su equipo. Compuesto por un técnico que los seguía día y noche, y otro más que se encargaba de las ediciones una vez acumulaban suficientes horas de rodaje, los gastos en la producción eran mínimos, y a cambio su canal de Youtube crecía en números a diario.

A Gustav la idea de traer detrás de sí un camarógrafo que documentara su vida de rockstar no le importaba gran cosa. Los lentes de la cámara normalmente se concentraban en Bill, luego Tom, en Georgie a ratos cuando ella estaba de humor, y rara vez en Gustav. Suponía él, porque permanecer serio y con cara de pocos amigos no inspiraba muchos momentos de ser grabados para pasar a la posteridad, pero le daba igual. Prefería mantener su perfil bajo para evitarse atención innecesaria sobre su persona.

En sí, THTV no le despertaba fuertes reacciones, excepto cuando Johan, el camarógrafo principal, insistía en repetidas tomas privadas en los sanitarios, dentro de las recámaras a deshora, o en la ducha. Entonces sí ponía un alto, porque había una diferencia enorme entre permitir que las fans atisbaran su día a día dentro de la banda, y otra muy diferente aparecer para deleite del público en ropa interior y recién despierto.

—… es genial, porque es nuestra primera visita a América y esperamos que….

En el asiento delantero, Bill brillaba bajo la luz de los reflectores con luz propia, mientras que Johan lo animaba a proseguir con su verborrea interminable.

—Ugh, ¿es que nunca se calla? —Masculló Gustav para sí, y a su lado Georgie le dio un codazo.

—Shhh, o tu voz saldrá en los micrófonos como ruido de fondo.

—Me vale bolonia. Hace unas horas Bill me pidió mi almohada de cuello porque se sentía fatal, listo para ser llevado a su eterno reposo mortal, y míralo ahora… No volveré a creerle ninguna de sus actuaciones.

—Déjalo —dijo Georgie—. La atención lo mantiene distraído de su garganta.

Por dos horas, Gustav dormitó con su cabeza sobre el hombro de Georgie, y las siguientes tres las ocupó leyendo un libro que había traído para la ocasión. A mitad de la novela y seguro de quién era el asesino tras el cual los detectives iban, Gustav decidió que estaba aburrido de muerte y que ya no podía más.

Los gemelos no estaban en un mejor estado, pero al menos era David el que tenía que soportarlos.

El resto del equipo se encontraba en situaciones similares. Unos cuantos jugaban a las cartas, otros dormían con la boca abierta o ronquidos, unos más comían o bebían de la comida que se les proporcionaba en el vuelo, y en el caso de Georgie, ella miraba por la ventana y guardaba un mutis total.

—Hey…

—¿Uh? —Georgie se giró para verlo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Sólo quería comprobar que no estabas dormida con los ojos abiertos o te habían abducido los aliens.

—Casi… Pero nah. Estoy disfrutando que por una vez, nuestro vuelo no tiene turbulencias. Es como si nos deslizáramos como aves por al aire. Desde aquí arriba las nubes se ven tan hermosas… Da la impresión de ser un día eterno y que nosotros estuviéramos suspendidos en el mismo sitio sin percatarnos.

—Si tomas en cuenta que viajamos en retroceso a las zonas horarias, es porque en Alemania es de noche, pero aquí es el eterno día que has dicho. Arribaremos con apenas tres horas de diferencia en nuestros relojes, pero diez a cuestas en total.

—Qué curioso…

Aprovechando que sus asientos eran los últimos en la fila que les pertenecía y nadie les prestaba atención por estar centrados en sus propios asuntos, Gustav posó su mano sobre la rodilla de Georgie y apretó.

—Uhm… No hubo tiempo antes, así que te lo pregunto ahora, ¿vendrá Robert al hotel o…?

—Papá rentó una habitación, sí. Su departamento está más bien lejos del centro de Nueva York, y me prometió llevarme a pasear a los sitios más populares.

Gustav se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Su pregunta, aunque dirigida a esa vertiente, en realidad se enfocaba más en si él sería bienvenido en esa reunión o Georgie prefería pasar el día con su padre a solas. Él no se iba a ofender si así era, pero lo admitía, la posibilidad le escocía. Robert le caía bien, y quería al menos saludarlo y confirmarle que sus palabras del último día que se habían visto no cayeron en saco roto. Había cuidado de Georgie tal cual se lo prometió, y quería decírselo a la cara, con la vista al frente y el orgullo de hombre en lo más alto.

—Compró tres boletos de todo, no pienses otra cosa, Gus. Estas incluido en su visita.

—Oh…

— Papá también quiere verte. No ha parado de preguntar por ti, y esa es una excelente señal viniendo de él, así que siéntete halagado de su interés.

—Lo estoy. —Y vaya que sí. Aunque no fue consciente de ello, Gustav irguió la espalda e infló el pecho. Electricidad estática le corrió por todo el cuerpo.

A diferencia de su primer encuentro en el que los nervios lo dominaron todo y él se comportó como un manojo de cables pelados y con granada incluida, esta vez Gustav se sorprendió al descubrir que anhelaba encontrarse con el padre de la bajista y demostrar que en el ínterin, había velado por los intereses de Georgie tal como se había comprometido a hacer. Su orgullo de hombre al que tanto atesoraba iba en ese paquete, y por lo tanto, el asunto iba conferido con especial formalidad, pues era la primera vez que Gustav se sentía capaz de presentarse ante él como un adulto igual y no sólo como un chiquillo.

—Pasajeros del vuelo 7248 de Airberlin, se les informa que en breve emprenderemos el descenso. Se les pide de la manera más amable que eleven sus asientos, guarden sus mesitas y se abrochen los cinturones. Una azafata pasará a recoger cualquier resto de comida y bebida, por lo que les pedimos paciencia y su más atenta cooperación. La hora local es 3:40 pm del seis de febrero del año en curso. La temperatura local es 5º Centígrados o 41º Fahrenheit. La ciudad de Nueva York les da la más cordial bienvenida y nosotros en Airberlin les agradecemos su elección por volar con nosotros. Que tengan una tarde maravillosa en su visita  a la gran manzana.

Georgie rechinó los dientes y plantó los pies en el asiento delantero. —Ok… Allá vamos.

El descenso, aunque accidentado debido a la nieve y el viento que plagaba la ciudad en febrero, se dio sin mayores contratiempos que Georgie apretando los dedos de Gustav hasta convertirlos polvo de hueso. El baterista resistió estoico, y nadie batió ni una pestaña al respecto. Cuando se trataba de volar, todos estaban enterados que Georgie necesitaba quien cuidará de ella en esos momentos, y en vista de que ese papel lo tomaba Gustav por voluntad propia, los demás lo aceptaban sin cuestionarlo porque así se zafaban de terminar ellos con fracturas por estrés en las falanges.

Una vez en tierra, el cambio de aviones se dio sin esperas, pero con filas largas. Ni siquiera necesitaron buscar su equipaje, pues la aerolínea se encargó del traslado de maletas de un vuelo a otro.

Georgie contempló anhelante el exterior de Nueva York a través de los amplios ventanales donde el paisaje no era otro más que invernal y plagado de las luces de la ciudad. Por el simple hecho de haber cruzado el atlántico, hasta la visión de los taxis amarillos corriendo como bólidos por la calle fuera de la terminal le parecía de lo más pintoresco.

—Ya estaremos de vuelta en una semana —le recordó Gustav.

—Contaré los días…

Ya que no había vuelos directos entre Alemania y Canadá, fue obligatoria una parada en Nueva York y de ahí un enlace a la ciudad canadiense donde inaugurarían su serie de conciertos. Al final, volverían al mismo sitio para regresarse a su país de origen, lo que restaba en ansiedad, pero no en nostalgia.

Como estaba previsto, la vista les duró poco. En menos de una hora ya estaban montados en el avión que los llevaría a Canadá, y de ahí al inicio de su mini-tour por Norteamérica. Apenas cinco fechas, cinco conciertos, cinco locaciones repartidas entre Canadá y USA, pero para la banda eran el salto más importante en su carrera desde que en Europa habían pasado a ser parte de la realeza musical.

Era su siguiente parada en el largo camino a la fama, y estaban dispuestos a entregarse.

El todo por el todo; costara lo que costara.

 

—Brrr, hace más frío aquí que en Alemania —comentó Georgie metiendo las manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta—, qué horror.

Con rumbo a la locación donde iban a tocar su show esa noche, la camioneta iba repleta entre miembros de la banda, equipo de video, guardaespaldas, y David en el asiento del copiloto disparando órdenes a su teléfono en perfecto inglés de academia.

—Tengo entendido que vamos a tener un exclusivo _meet and greet_ con algunas fans —comentó Tom.

A su lado, Bill tembló con energía. —¡Tenemos fans en Canadá, Tomi!

—Ha estado así desde que despertó esta mañana —dijo Tom con mucho menos entusiasmo—. Si me descuido un segundo, es capaz de flotar en el aire y alejarse volando.

Gustav se decidió a no participar en su conversación de tres miembros, así que dejó a sus ojos vagar por la carretera por la que circulaban y se dedicó a leer los letreros y señalizaciones que se iban encontrando.

Su inglés dejaba mucho que desear, eso sin dudarlo. Por algo sus mejores notas en el Gymnasium siempre habían sido en otras materias, y en lo personal prefería el ruso por ser el segundo idioma con el que había convivido desde pequeño, pero que de poco le iba a servir en Norteamérica. Salvo por lo elemental, su inglés era tosco y carente de adjetivos y sustantivos básicos, así que más bien le valía cuidarse de no perderse porque si no se las iba a ver canutas para regresar al hotel.

Cuando al fin llegaron al local en el que se iban a presentar en unas horas más, Gustav respiró profundo para sobreponerse de la extensa fila de chicas que esperaban por ellos en la entrada. Ya que nevaba, y el frío cortaba a causa del viento, el corazón se le llenó de una calidez especial al entender que para sus fans, valía la pena esperar por ellos en el inclemente exterior a pesar de las condiciones climáticas adversas.

La entrada por la puerta principal transcurrió entre gritos, autógrafos, pancartas escritas en inglés tanto como en alemán, saludos de mano, y en el caso de Bill e igual de Georgie, chicas atrevidas que por poco los alaban fuera de la fila hasta arrancarles un trozo de ropa.

—Woah, me gusta este sitio —dijo Tom apenas el dueño del local los guió al escenario elevado sobre el cual iban a tocar—. Tiene un toque único.

El equipo de audio ya se encontraba ahí montando los amplificadores, y las cajas con los instrumentos ya estaban abiertas y a la espera de que sus respectivos dueños tomaran posesión.

El tiempo a partir de ese momento se fue volando…

La sesión de fotos con las fans ganadoras de una estación de radio se cumplió sin contratiempos. Posaron para unas instantáneas, respondieron preguntas con ayuda de Saki, quien sí dominaba el inglés y fungió de traductor, y recibieron encantados unos cuantos regalos que las fans traían para ellos.

Como era de esperarse, Bill arrasó con su carisma y presencia entre la mayoría de las chicas. Tom se encargó de otro grupo numeroso, y hasta Georgie lidió con las dos que tres fans de rigor que declaraban por ella su amor incondicional. Gustav también tuvo su buena dosis de socialización, pero sus fans, a diferencia de las de los demás, eran tranquilas y reservadas, más dadas a pedirle un abrazo que un beso, o como en el caso de Tom, un achuchón indecente y su firma en el amplio escote. Cómo no pescaban una pulmonía con la temperatura bajo cero y el pecho descubierto era algo que Gustav no se explicaba.

Terminada la sesión de preguntas y respuestas, siguió el concierto, y después una firma de autógrafos a las afueras del recinto. A pesar de que el clima no había hecho más que empeorar, David los instó a dar lo mejor de sí y firmar tantos CDs como les fuera posible sin caer en artritis o síndrome del túnel carpiano.

Con las mejillas arreboladas por el ventarrón y la nieve fina como fibra de vidrio, para cuando volvieron a montarse en la camioneta, a todos les castañeaban los dientes.

—Idiota, ven acá y abrázame con esa chamarra tuya donde caben dos —le pidió Georgie a Tom y los dos se apretujaron entre Saki y Johan.

A Gustav le tocó ir al lado de Bill, y como éste se había resentido de la garganta por el concierto, bebía a sorbos cortos de un té que David le consiguió de emergencia.

—¿Vas bien? —Le preguntó Gustav por cortesía, y Bill se encogió de hombros, negándose a dar un sí o un no definitivo.

—He estado mejor —murmuró con la voz ajada y enronquecida—. Es este clima. Tom también está por enfermarse. Hay gérmenes por todos lados.

—Claro —aceptó Gustav las excusas de Bill. Bah, ¿pero por qué clase de inocentón lo tomaba? Por mucho que Bill fingiera normalidad, lo cierto es que durante el concierto Gustav había apreciado cómo al menor de los gemelos le costaba alcanzar ciertas notas, y para disimular le cedió el micrófono a las fans para que cantaran con él los coros.

A la vez que le fastidiaba el que lo tomaran por denso, era alarmante que su vocalista estuviera sufriendo de tal manera sin atreverse a pedir ayuda.

—Sabes… —Gustav humedeció los labios—. La nana Schäfer tiene una maravillosa receta para la tos. Basta con un té de cualquier sabor, muy caliente eso sí, con el jugo de un limón completo, dos cucharadas de miel, una pizca de canela, y el ingrediente secreto: Una cucharada de vinagre de manzana. Funciona como por arte de magia, si es que estás dispuesto a comprobarlo…

Bill asintió una vez. —Lo haré. En cuanto estemos en el hotel, le pediré a Saki que baje a cualquier supermercado a comprar los ingredientes. Uhm, y Gus…

—¿Sí?

—Gracias, de verdad.

—No hay de qué.

Pasándole el brazo por los huesudos hombros, Gustav lo abrazó idéntico a como Tom lo hacía con Georgie en el asiento delantero. A como él entendió, un intercambio equivalente de lo más platónico; ya que Tom cuidaba de su chica sin dobles intenciones, él planeaba hacer lo mismo con su gemelo.

Bill bostezó con su cabeza apoyada a su costado. —¿No te molesta?

—Nah. Yo te despierto cuando estemos por llegar.

La contestación de Bill sonó como ‘eres el mejor’, y quizá en otra ocasión Gustav le habría chinchado hasta hacérsela pronunciar lo más alto posible, pero una cierta ternura por Bill se lo impidió.

A pesar de que a veces le daban ganas de ahorcarlo cuando se comportaba como una diva a la altura de Mariah Carey, y entre ellos corrían rencillas subterráneas del tipo que preferían ignorar antes que confrontarlas, también lo quería como al hermano menor que jamás había querido tener en su familia. A él y a Tom por igual. Y presa de esa emoción, deseó como nunca cuidar de Bill hasta que se repusiera.

Cerrando los ojos y cabeceando, no tardó Gustav en adormilarse y apoyarse en contrapeso contra la figura esmirriada de Bill.

Pronto, los ronquidos de ambos llenaban el aire en la camioneta.

 

En contraste a lo fácil que les había resultado poner un pie en suelo canadiense, no se pudo decir lo mismo cuando se trató de abordar su siguiente vuelo con rumbo a Los Ángeles.

—Mierda, alguien máteme pero ya, por amor a Diosss —siseó Tom mesándose las rastas y de un mal genio terrible. Hasta Georgie que era inmune a su humor de mierda le sacaba la vuelta.

—No desesperen, esta vez tengo un buen presentimiento —dijo David con falsa alegría, en su intento más triste para levantar los ánimos de todos los presentes.

—Ríndete, Dave. —Ese era Gustav, el único de toda la banda que no se había comido las uñas de los nervios—. Esto pinta para convertirse en una desgracia.

—Nada de eso. Volveré a hablar con la encargada de mostrador… No se muevan de aquí y tengan mucho cuidado con los extraños.

Marchando a paso veloz a las ventanillas de la aerolínea en la que iban a volar, David los dejó atrás. No que hubiera de quién preocuparse; el aeropuerto se encontraba desolado salvo por ellos cuatro, el resto de los miembros del equipo, y un guardia de seguridad que hacía las últimas rondas.

«Y no es para menos con esa tormenta», pensó Gustav, atento a los ventanales por los cuales se veía claramente la nieve caer en un ángulo imposible a causa del viento.

Por culpa del clima, su vuelo del día anterior se había cancelado tras diez largas horas en la terminal, ya con las maletas en mano y todo mundo con las esperanzas de aterrizar en el sempiterno veraniego LA destrozadas. Hasta que no les quedó de otra no se regresaron al hotel, y en vista de que su reservación ya había terminado, fue necesario rentar de vuelta, esta vez sin tantos lujos y apretujados en los cuartos. Gustav ya no recordaba lo que era dormir en una individual con otra persona, y menos si dicho individuo era un miembro del equipo de seguridad. Incómodo, y en más de un sentido…

Veinticuatro horas después y seguían las mismas. Al menos la aerolínea no les iba a cobrar cargos extra por el cambio de vuelos, pero era una tortura constante el advertir que el clima no hacía sino empeorar, y sus posibilidades de marcharse de Canadá se reducían a cero con cada minuto que transcurría. Al paso que iban, tendrían que esperar hasta los deshielos de la primavera… Además, tenían que presentarse a más tardar mañana en la mañana o se verían en la penosa circunstancia de cancelar su concierto en LA, y en su agenda personal eso era un NO contundente al que sólo se enfrentarían como último recurso.

Con tal catástrofe en ciernes, Bill era quien peor lo estaba sobrellevando, pues se comportaba peor que David, y en su desesperación ya había fastidiado a las tres chicas que se encargaban del mostrador.

—Dudo que esta tormenta amaine pronto —dijo Georgie sentándose en la butaca que Gustav tenía libre al lado derecho.

Los gemelos se encontraban a buenos tres metros de ellos, y entre ambos grupos se interponía una montaña de maletas y equipaje diverso, así que Gustav permitió que su muslo y el de Georgie se rozaran por el costado.

—No sé, el pronóstico del clima dice que esto se solucionará en unas horas… —Ofreció consuelo que no servía de mucho.

—Mmm, ojalá… Estoy harta de dormir sentada, y la comida de los aeropuertos es de lo peor, por no señalar lo cara. Un sándwich de pavo me costó dieciséis dólares, ¡un robo!, y ni siquiera tenía mostaza.

Gustav levantó la botella de agua que tenía entre las piernas. —Te entiendo. Diez dólares. Menos mal que aceptaban euros o me habría muerto de sed.

—Siempre está la opción de beber del lavamanos de los baños.

—Ew, paso. ¿Es que no has oído hablar de las enfermedades propias de los viajeros? Dos de cada cinco personas que salen de su país regresan enfermas del estómago. Con David conformamos un equipo de cinco, y prefiero que esos dos de los que mencionan las estadísticas sean los Kaulitz.

—Ese par está a una diarrea de ser considerados desnutridos —rió Georgie, y Gustav le siguió con una estruendosa carcajada.

—¡No crean que no sabemos que hablan de nosotros! —Les gritó Bill, seguidos de Tom y su dedo medio.

Georgie se los regresó y se volvió otra vez hacia Gustav. —En fin, crucemos los dedos porque todo esto salga lo mejor posible.

—Seh…

Y así fue, puesto que el clima mejoró lo suficiente como para que el último vuelo del día tuviera cupo para ellos y el equipo que les acompañaba. Despegando a las diez de la noche, el pronóstico era aterrizar en LA a eso de medianoche, y de ahí directo al hotel donde tenían sus reservaciones.

Gustav _casi_ no le vio sentido a irse a la cama si tenían que estar en pie a más tardar a las cinco, pero el baterista terminó mandando esa palabra insidiosa por la ventana y se dejó caer de cara sobre el mullido colchón. Ni la ropa se quitó, y así fue como le descubrió Georgie a las cinco con diez de la madrugada cuando abrió la puerta de su recámara haciendo uso de la llave extra que David le proporcionó y se acurrucó a su lado.

—Guuussstiii —canturreó contra su mejilla.

El aludido no dio muestras de encontrarse en el planeta de los vivos.

—Vamos… Yo tampoco tengo ganas de nada más, pero David vendrá a sacarnos de la cama por las malas. Él ya está luchando con los gemelos y le prometí que yo me encargaría de ti, ¿no me harás quedar mal, o sí? ¿O tendré que recurrir al viejo truco del agua helada?

—Uhmmm…

—No me dejas otra alternativa…

Sin aviso de nada, Georgie le tapó la nariz y contó hasta tres. Cuando Gustav hizo amagos de respirar por la boca, Georgie se la cubrió con la otra mano, y repitió su conteo… Gustav abrió de golpe los ojos y rodó fuera de su alcance.

—Vale, ya entendí. No es necesario asfixiarme.

—Esa es la actitud.

Vestida y preparada para alisarse el cabello con la plancha que había dejado en la encimera del baño mientras Gustav se alistaba, terminaron al mismo tiempo y se encontraron en el pasillo con Bill y Tom, los dos con su atuendo característico, y también unas ojeras negras que llegaban hasta el piso.

En la camioneta Johan los entrevistó para el episodio de THTV que planeaba para su viaje al nuevo continente, y Bill se explayó explicando acerca de su itinerario para el día: Entrevistas, compras, y el concierto que estaba programado para esa noche y al que milagrosamente no habían tenido que cancelar después de todos los imprevistos sufridos.

Ya fuera a causa de los desvelos acumulados, o que la energía de Bill tras dos latas de red bull era contagiosa, pero Gustav se vio presa de dos fuerzas opuestas: Por un lado, cabeceaba cada vez que se quedaba inmóvil, y en una ocasión hasta llegó a dormirse por tres minutos con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal de la camioneta; por el otro, las yemas de los dedos le hormigueaban cada vez que fantaseaba con el momento épico en que subirían el escenario y harían vibrar el suelo del lugar.

El Roxy, como se llamaba el club en el que darían su concierto esa noche, estaba reventar diez minutos antes de que salieran al escenario, y Saki les explicó con lujo de detalles el orden de sus movimientos en escena, milimétricamente para no errar. Con especial énfasis en cuidarse de no ir hasta la orilla de la tarima, so pena de que la primera línea de fans los jalaran por la ropa y se quedaran en calzoncillos.

Gustav tomó notas mentales de todo, desde los pasos que le tomó subir las escaleras al escenario hasta el perfil de Georgie a contraluz de la iluminación que caía en su lado derecho. Pero el mundo se desdibujó a su alrededor en cuanto golpeó las baquetas entre sí y el telón se levantó para que dieran su show frente a la multitud que aplaudía y gritaba por ellos.

Si acaso les quedaban dudas de su éxito, esa noche el público se los confirmó: Tokio Hotel estaba en la cima, y el siguiente paso era caminar en las nubes.

Así se lo comentó Gustav a Georgie de regreso al hotel, luego de haber cenado con Jay-Z y una tal Nicole Scher-algo. Una mujer morena y voluptuosa a la que Tom no le había podido quitar los ojos de encima, muy para disgusto de Bill, quien en esos instantes le daba la espalda y lo ignoraba para hacerle entender que estaba molesto.

—Tsk, creo que bebí de más —masculló Gustav, frotándose el rostro para mantenerse despierto.

—Todos lo hicimos. Está bien, mañana tenemos el día libre. David lo prometió —dijo Georgie respirando contra su mejilla, un brazo suyo rodeándolo por el centro.

De no estar los gemelos disgustados entre sí, seguro les habrían dedicado una de sus miradas de sospecha, pero con unas copas encima y además luchando en una de sus estúpidas peleas, Georgie vio su oportunidad a su alcance y la tomó.

—Cuando lleguemos al hotel espera diez… No, que mejor sean quince minutos, y ve a mi habitación… Te dejé la tarjeta bajo la almohada.

—O-Ok. —Atragantándose con su propia saliva, a Gustav se le bajó de golpe el sueño y la borrachera.

Georgie dormitó sobre su hombro el resto del viaje, y una vez en el ascensor, él se encargó de llevarla hasta la puerta de su habitación. Los gemelos se despidieron de él en su cuarto, y Gustav aprovechó el tiempo que le sobraba para darse una ducha y vestirse con prendas que no estuvieran sudadas.

Revisó el reloj, y en vista de que todavía le quedaban unos minutos, sacó su teléfono móvil y le respondió a Franziska unos mensajes que ésta le había enviado preguntando cómo estaban él y Georgie, y pidiendo souvenirs de cada ciudad que visitaran.

Comprobando la hora y enojado porque ya iba con retraso a causa de su distracción, Gustav se guardó las dos tarjetas en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y asomó la cabeza al pasillo. Vacío, ni un alma a su alrededor en ninguna dirección. Feliz por su suerte, se escurrió hasta la puerta de Georgie, y en un parpadeo ya se encontraba dentro de su habitación y con el corazón latiéndole con excitación. Sintiéndose como un chiquillo travieso a punto de realizar una diablura, caminó de puntillas por el acojinado alfombrado del pasillito que conectaba directo a la estancia principal de la suite.

—¿Georgie?

Avanzando con pies sigilosos, Gustav se llevó el chasco de su vida cuando la cama apareció frente a él, y la visión de Georgie no era la que él esperaba.

 _Sí_ , la bajista lucía espectacular en su conjunto de ropa interior negra de encaje, y _doble sí_ a la pose seductora en la que se había acomodado para sorprenderlo, pero _no_ rotundo a su cabeza ladeada y a la boca abierta de la que emanaba un levísimo ronquido.

—Oh, Georgie… —Avanzando hasta situarse a su lado en la cama, Gustav consideró despertarla y cumplir así su fantasía, pero luego sopesó las opciones que tenían, y dormir por las siguientes doce horas resultó ser la respuesta ganadora.

Metiéndolos a ambos bajo las mantas, Gustav le pasó el brazo por la cintura y cerró los ojos. Ni tiempo le dio de apreciar la belleza urbana de Los Ángeles que se filtraba por la ventana, pero poca falta le hizo. Para él valía más el aliento tibio de George en el hueco de su cuello, que el millón de luces que relucían a través de las cortinas.

—‘nas noches —murmuró por último, apenas un temblor de sus labios contra la sien de Georgie, y estaba noqueado.

 

Cuarto vuelo y cuarta ocasión en que Georgie requirió de una mano amiga que se entrelazara con la suya para calmarle los nervios de encontrarse volando en el aire dentro de un armatoste metálico que sólo Diox sabría cómo lo lograba sin desplomarse. Gustav dio las mejores explicaciones al respecto. Algo del diseño de estructuras y materiales, otro tanto de la potencia de la turbosina, y un extra a la magia divina que él asumía era lo que lograba que el avión despegara de la superficie terrestre en contra de la gravedad.

—¡No eres nada gracioso, Gus! —Le golpeó Georgie con el puño cerrado en el brazo.

—Por una vez relájate y mira la película. O lee. O… resuelve crucigramas. Yo qué sé. Haz lo que Tom y bebe de golpe una cerveza para dormir sin sueños molestos. Que sea tu medicina para los nervios.

—No estoy dormido, sólo escucho música con los audífonos —replicó el mayor de los gemelos desde el asiento contiguo al suyo.

Porque Bill estaba de nueva cuenta siendo entrevistado por Johan para la cámara, Tom había abandonado su asiento al lado del menor de los gemelos para irse a acomodar al lado de Georgie a pesar de que había otros sitios disponibles y menos apretujados.

—Claro, y los ronquidos son un extra —le chanceó Georgie.

A pesar de todo, Gustav agradeció la presencia de Tom, que al menos servía como fuerte distractor. Con Georgie entre los dos, ésta no tenía oportunidad de asomarse a la ventana y contemplar el paisaje que discurría debajo de ellos, lo cual reducía a la mitad su ansiedad y acortaba la agonía.

—… a Robert —finalizó Georgie una oración, y fue el nombre el que atrajo la atención de Gustav.

—¿De qué hablan?

—Ah, le contaba a Tom que veremos a papá. —Demasiado tarde se percató Georgie de su indiscreción, y el gesto de éste que acompañó a su rostro no hizo sino empeorarlo todo.

—¿Los dos? —Preguntó Tom, pese a la curiosidad, sin juzgar—. No sabía que Gustav tenía el placer de conocerlo.

—B-Bueno… No es que seamos grandes amigos. Da la casualidad que en invierno llegó de visita con Georgie y-…

—Sí, papá se quedó conmigo dos semanas, casi tres, y uno de esos días llegó Gustav a la casa a-…

—Devolverle unos CDs que me había prestado —finalizó Gustav la historia entre dos que le estaban narrando a Tom—. Él me abrió la puerta y-…

—Lo invitó a pasar. Y como yo le estaba preparando una cena Navideña adelantada-…

—¡Y también estaba Fabi! Uhm, y Franziska iba conmigo así que-…

Tom arqueó las cejas hasta que casi se le perdieron en la línea del cabello. —Vale, ya entendí. No tienen que ser tan específicos con todo. Se podrían haber ahorrado gran parte de las explicaciones.

La tensión que se había acumulado en la espalda de Gustav lo abandonó de golpe.

—Aunque sigo sin explicarme por qué luego de tantos meses sin verlo vas a hacer que Gustav te acompañe, pero… No es mi asunto, ¿correcto? —Guiño Tom a Georgie el ojo, y la bajista se lo correspondió con otro igual.

—Nunca mejor dicho.

Gustav gruñó, y por entre los asientos, Georgie le metió a Gustav un pellizco. El mensaje tácito era claro como el agua: “No seas celoso, aquí no pasa nada”, pero a Gustav le costaba dejarlo ir por la simple y sencilla razón de que entre ellos dos había una cierta complicidad… un secretismo que lo excluía, y no sólo a él, sino también a Bill…

Decidido a no agotarse con el mismo tema, Gustav optó por no enfocarse en nimiedades. Por ahora. Y reclinando su asiento hasta donde le era posible, se durmió durante el resto del trayecto.

 

Su llegada a Nueva York se dio cerca de la una de la madrugada, así que David los llevó directo al hotel y de ahí cada quien a su cuarto. Tan cansado estaba Gustav, que ni le pasó por la cabeza repetir la aventura de la noche anterior con Georgie. Luego de haberse quedado dormidos en la habitación de la bajista, ésta lo había despertado en la mañana a base de besos y caricias insistentes; una cosa llegó a la otra… y en esas estaban cuando David hizo su ronda matutina de tocar puertas y anunciar que tenían una hora para estar listos.

Con las piernas de Georgie alrededor de la cintura y sudor por todo el cuerpo, del susto de casi haber sido atrapados, Gustav perdió la mayor parte de su erección, pero Georgie le ayudó a recuperarla y al final su comienzo de jornada tuvo la nota dulce que tanta falta les hacía.

Alistándose para dormir, Gustav recibió un mensaje en el teléfono que ya tenía sobre el buró conectado a la corriente eléctrica. Estiró el brazo para cogerlo y sonrió al leer, pues se trataba de Georgie deseándole buenas noches y mucha suerte para sus planes de mañana. Con una respuesta similar y un gracias incluido por sus buenos deseos, Gustav se deslizó entre las sábanas y cayó noqueado.

Su último pensamiento: Georgie, y _eso_ …

 

 _Eso_ implicó levantarse apenas tres horas después, a las cuatro en punto de la madrugada, cuando el sol todavía no tenía intenciones de salir por el horizonte sino hasta mucho después, y hasta la ciudad de Nueva York lucía aletargada. Mismo caso para Gustav, quien requirió de sus buenas dosis de fuerza de voluntad para poner el pie en el suelo y empezar a moverse.

Hombre de costumbres rígidas, Gustav siguió su rutina matutina de orinar, lavarse los dientes, ducha, vestirse, peinarse y estar fuera de su suite antes de que la tentación de volverse a acostar le ganara. A la puerta de su habitación ya se encontraba Saki esperando por él.

—¿Listo?

—Sí.

Parcos de palabras como eran los dos, bajaron montados en el ascensor al lobby del hotel en completo silencio, y ahí se reunieron con David Jost, quien bostezaba ocultando la boca tras el brazo.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

Gustav se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco. —Al 100%, Dave.

—Pero-…

—¿Le das esta charla también a Bill en cada ocasión o es una oferta especial sólo para mí?

David suspiró. —Ok, tú ganas, ya eres mayor para tener claro lo que haces, y no te daré ningún sermón. En marcha.

Montándose en un taxi que el portero paró para ellos en el vestíbulo, Gustav tuvo escasos quince minutos para prepararse mental y psicológicamente para lo que estaba por venir: Su primer tatuaje.

Fiel a la idea que desde un inicio le había rondado en su cabeza, Gustav se decidió por un diseño de tres elementos y tan grande como para cubrir una buena porción de su espalda alta; si tenía que doler, que así fuera, porque él estaba preparado. De antemano y por medio de emails se mantuvo en contacto con su artista elegido, y éste le envió cinco diseños diferentes hasta que Gustav se decantó por uno que se asemejaba a la perfección con la imagen mental que él tenía.

Poco antes de partir de Alemania se lo había enseñado a Georgie, y ésta se mostró entusiasmada por los trazos y el balance. Así que con su apoyo y su propia determinación, Gustav había confirmado su cita para ese día. Ya que más tarde tenían una entrevista de televisión y en la noche un concierto, Gustav optó por empezar su jornada con el pie derecho y yendo directo al estudio de tatuajes donde su artista trabajaba de tiempo completo.

David casi había sufrido un síncope al enterarse que ahora también Gustav estaba pasando por la fiebre de los tatuajes, pero al menos no lo amonestó como cuando Bill se escabulló por primera vez bajo la aguja y regresó a la sala de ensayos luciendo el logo de la banda en la nuca. A su favor tenía Gustav que él ya era mayor de edad, y la localización de su tatuaje era un tanto más fácil de ocultar, así que David no le había puesto mayor traba que preguntar si estaba seguro, y al sí rotundo, deslindarse de más regaños.

Frenando al llegar a su destino, David se encargó de pagar la tarifa del taxi, y pronto los tres se adentraron al interior del edificio en el que permanecerían las siguientes horas.

—Hey, hola —los saludó el que Gustav supuso que era Brian—. ¿Tú eres Gustav?

—Uhm, sí. Mi nombre es Gustav —chapurreó Gustav una presentación en inglés, seguida de un apretón de manos—. Saki, ¿ayuda?

Saki se encargó de la barrera del idioma de ahí en adelante. David le secundó, pero había algo en el acento de Saki que le permitió a Brian enfocarse más en el significado de sus palabras que en la simple pronunciación con fuerte acento alemán.

Brian guió a Gustav a la sala donde iba a trabajar. Ahí se encontró con varias mesas y sillones, algunos que parecían sacados de un quiropráctico, y que él supuso, fungían de apoyo para aquellos tatuajes en los que el área del cuerpo se encontraba en difícil acceso.

Por medio de las indicaciones de Brian y la traducción de Saki, Gustav corroboró que el diseño fuera el correcto, y Brian lo calcó sobre su piel hasta que quedó en el sitio exacto donde Gustav lo visualizaba tener para el resto de su vida.

—Aquí, con las piernas al frente y la barbilla apoyada en este cojín —le explicó Saki a Gustav las órdenes de Brian. El baterista se sacó la camiseta y adoptó una pose tan relajada como la situación se lo permitía.

Para poca sorpresa suya, se encontró anhelando que Georgie estuviera a su lado. Daba igual si por guardar las apariencias ella se sentaba con David y Saki en el sillón que servía para las visitas, porque habría bastado que su presencia se sintiera en la sala para tranquilizarlo. Por desgracia, Georgie le había expresado su incomodidad por estar de espectadora. Parafraseando la disculpa que la bajista le había dado en cuanto Gustav confirmó su cita: Las agujas y ella no se llevaban bien, y no se veía con estómago suficiente para aguantar lo que durara el proceso.

—Cuando estés de regreso me encargaré de untarte el ungüento y repetirte cuánto me encanta, pero no me pidas ir. No soportaría el espectáculo de la tinta entrando en tu piel y el zumbido constante de la máquina.

Gustav no se lo tomó a mal, él tampoco había querido estar presente durante las sesiones de Bill, y hasta hace dos meses, la idea de tatuarse le habría parecido ridícula, por no decir que muy improbable, pero… ahí estaba él, haciendo crujir los nudillos mientras Brian arrastraba la charola con los instrumentos y se calzaba los guantes azules de nitrilo para dar comienzo a su obra.

«Sé fuerte, Schäfer», se dijo Gustav a sí mismo, «esto no puede doler peor que esa vez que te lastimaste el tobillo jugando al futbol.»

Y no lo fue.

Aunque el proceso duró ocho horas en total (más media hora de receso que se tomaron para comer un sándwich y que no se le bajara el azúcar), Gustav las sintió como un parpadeo. Luego de las primeras dos horas, el baterista se sumió en un trance similar a una siesta hasta la pausa, y de ahí otra vez hasta que Brian lo sacudió levemente del hombro y le dijo que ya había terminado.

Con ayuda de dos espejos, Gustav admiró la creación de Brian con ojos grandes y la boca abierta. ¡Le encantaba! Las líneas eran fuertes, y el sombrado tenía un acabado preciso para recalcar las áreas de luz y de sombra, y diferenciar con ello los diferentes significados entre los tres elementos.

—¿Y bien? —Sonrió Brian a la espera de un veredicto.

—Saki, tienes que decirle lo mucho que me ha complacido mi tatuaje —le pidió Gustav a su guardaespaldas, excitado de más como para hacerlo por sí mismo en otro idioma, y éste así se lo hizo saber a Brian.

Tras las indicaciones de rigor acerca de lo que debía y no debía hacer con su nuevo tatuaje durante el periodo de curación, Gustav recibió en una bolsa la pomada que debía untarse durante los siguientes siete días hasta que la piel sanara del todo, y advertencias precisas de no rascarse ni arrancar ninguna costra por muy tentadora que fuera la sensación. Una vez vendado y vestido de vuelta, Brian le confirmó que de preferencia, no se quitara el parche hasta la noche, y Gustav prometió cumplir sus indicaciones a rajatabla.

Estrechándose las manos una última vez, Gustav reiteró su agradecimiento, y con David y Saki a la zaga, emprendieron la marcha a pie por las calles. El lugar de encuentro en el que había acordado reunirse se situaba a escasas cinco manzanas de distancia, y en vista de que caminar por la acera a plena luz del día, sin gafas oscuras y gorra que les cubriera el rostro era un capricho que sólo podían tener ahí y no en Europa, Gustav se salió con la suya y David aceptó que una caminata les vendría bien.

A tiempo arribó Gustav con su séquito para toparse a Georgie y a Tom, apartados del resto del equipo y compartiendo lo que daba la impresión de ser una broma íntima y muy graciosa por la manera en que se unían al frente casi hasta el punto de que la nariz de Tom se uniera a la de Georgie.

Como además Bill estaba fumando, David apresuró la velocidad de sus pisadas y así alcanzar a reclamarle lo delicado de su estado de salud y lo mala idea que era atiborrarse de humo y nicotina horas antes del concierto que iban a dar.

Saki se le unió, y así se quedó Gustav a escasos dos metros de distancia de Georgie, quien todavía seguía riendo de las bromas de Tom y permitía que éste le pusiera la mano sobre la cintura.

Gustav se acercó más y carraspeó.

—¡Gusti! —Exclamó Georgie de genuina felicidad apenas advertir que se trataba de él—. ¿Qué tal fue?

—¿Uh? —Cuestionó Tom.

—Más tarde te lo mostraré.

—¿Dolió?

—Nah. Como una raspada, si acaso.

—¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? —Insistió Tom en enterarse.

Gustav intercambió una mirada con Georgie, y el resplandor de sus pupilas parecía confirmar lo que él ya tenía planeado.

—Nada serio… —Dijo Georgie en su mejor tono de ‘aquí no pasa nada’, pero su lenguaje corporal era todo lo opuesto—. A menos que consideres un tatuaje interesante.

—¡No me jodas! ¡Me estás tomando el pelo! ¡No te creo nada!

—Pfff —lo desdeñó Gustav—. Espera al show de esta noche, y ya verás…

Y como lo prometido se volvió una deuda de honor, Gustav con satisfacción esperó a minutos antes de subir al escenario para retirarse la venda que le cubría la mitad de la espalda y asombrar a los presentes en un colectivo “¡Ohhh!”.

En medio de sus omóplatos relució espectacular su tatuaje de una espada entrecruzada con dos guirnaldas, y coronadas a lo largo y ancho por las alas.

—Genial —corearon los gemelos, Bill en especial inclinado sobre el dibujo y tentado de delinear con su dedo por toda la superficie, pero consciente de que no debía hacerlo.

—Quita, tengo que untarle a Gustav esto antes de subir al escenario —dijo Georgie, sonriendo de más con las manos embadurnadas de crema y posándolas cuidadosa sobre la piel del baterista.

Gustav aceptó el mimo, y agradeció que Georgie tuviera en consideración la extrema sensibilidad que todavía sentía y que lo tenía siseando de dolor al mínimo roce. En sí, el tatuaje no le había supuesto ningún suplicio mientras la aguja penetraba su piel y le inyectaba con tinta, pero horas después, la zona se le resentía al menor contacto con la tela de su camiseta, y su panorama a futuro se presagiaba como uno desagradable.

—Esta noche tendrás que dormir sobre tu estómago, ¿eh? —Le susurró Georgie en la nuca.

—Eso parece…

—No te preocupes. Ya veré la manera de hacer que te olvides de tu malestar —le prometió Georgie, finalizando su ayuda y secándose las manos con una toalla para el sudor.

Bajo ese augurio de buena fortuna, a Gustav le costó no ambicionar que el concierto llegara a su fin y se les permitiera volver al hotel.

El beso rápido que Georgie le dio tras bambalinas tampoco ayudó, pero apenas se sentó detrás de su batería, recordó Gustav por qué se encontraban ahí.

—Primero esto, después aquello —murmuró para sí entre dientes, sujetando las baquetas y contando en cuenta regresiva de diez a cero.

El concierto de esa noche, marcó un hito en su estancia: Tokio Hotel había vuelto a triunfar.

 

David les anunció después de su segundo concierto en Nueva York que tenían por delante tres días totalmente libres de entrevistas y presentaciones. A su criterio quedaba qué hacían, dónde y con quién, siempre y cuando Saki o él los acompañaran. Excluyendo por supuesto los bares que les estaban vedados por la edad (Georgie incluida, aunque sólo le faltara un mes para cumplir veintiuno), y los barrios peligrosos, eran libres de explorar la ciudad a su ritmo y forma.

Apenas enterarse, Bill arrastró consigo a Tom y a Saki a un frenesí de compras por Times Square, y se decisión afectó positivamente a los planes de Georgie y Gustav.

—Papá, este es David Jost, nuestro manager y casi niñero —presentó Georgie a Robert con Dave, y los dos hombres intercambiaron formalidades.

—Un gusto.

—Igualmente.

Georgie ultimó pormenores con su manager, y si éste se sorprendió de que Gustav acompañara a Georgie en esa visita familiar, se lo guardó muy bien para sí.

El trato quedó simple: Robert se hospedaría una noche en el mismo hotel que la banda, y a la mañana siguiente disfrutaría del día con su hija y Gustav. Tenían planes de visitar el zoológico, caminar por Central Park y conocer uno dos museos, según se mostrara clemente el clima para permanecer en el exterior. Cerrarían la velada con una cena en un restaurante que se encontraba cerca de su departamento, y pasarían allá la noche con él.

Georgie y Gustav volverían a la tarde del siguiente día, y Robert se hospedaría de vuelta esa noche para así acompañarlos a la mañana siguiente a desayunar, y después al aeropuerto para que tomaran su vuelo de regreso a Alemania.

El plan era aprovechar tanto tiempo como les estuviera permitido, y David se lamentó por no haber planificado uno o dos días extras para que Georgie pasara tiempo con su progenitor pues se lo merecía después de lo duro que trabajaba.

Pero fuera o no corta su estancia en Nueva York, Georgie y Gustav planeaban hacer que contara.

 

Si a Gustav le costó sobrellevar la primera despedida con Robert en diciembre, contemplar por segunda vez el cuadro de Georgie aferrada a la figura de su padre mientras los altavoces anunciaban que era momento de abordar su avión le sentó fatal.

Georgie hacía lo mejor que podía para no dejarse llevar por el tsunami de emociones que amenazaba con aplastarla, pero era obvio que sufría, y estaba más que justificado: Por delante no tenían ni siquiera una aproximación de cuándo volverían a verse en vivo y directo. Su Tour por Europa estaba a punto de dar inicio, y Robert iba a pasar los siguientes seis meses trabajando de sol a sombra sin derecho a vacaciones. Era como si el destino hubiera confabulado en su contra para que el resto del año sus visitas se vieran reducidas a cero.

—… tienes que ser fuerte y mantener la calma.

—Lo sé, papá.

Gustav se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, y bajó el mentón hasta apoyarlo sobre su esternón. Por una parte, se sentía como un intruso presenciando la despedida que Georgie y Robert se prodigaban, pero por otro lado, la misma Georgie le había pedido que aguardara por ella, y él no iba a desobedecerla.

Los gemelos, David, Saki y el resto del equipo habían sido los primeros en abordar, privilegios de viajar en primera clase con pases especiales, y la fila de su vuelo cada vez se reducía más. En cuestión de cinco minutos, Gustav tendría que hacer de tripas corazón y recordarle a Georgie que era hora de decir adiós.

—Gustav —atrajo Robert la atención del baterista, y éste se acercó—, sido un placer tenerte como invitado.

—Gracias a usted por permitirme dormir en su departamento. —Con Georgie además, pero eso no lo expresó el baterista. Bastante tenía con digerir la sorpresa de que el padre de la bajista les había reservado la única habitación disponible en su piso para que la compartieran, sin catres o colchones inflables de por medio, sólo la cama matrimonial para ellos dos, como si con eso quisiera demostrarles que aceptaba su relación en serio y les confería el mismo valor que ellos le daban.

—Vuelvan cuando quieran, mi puerta estará abierta para ustedes sea de día o de noche. Georgie —se dirigió luego a su hija—, dale saludos a tu madre de mi parte. Es probable que vaya a Alemania de visita en otoño, pero no estoy en condiciones de prometer nada…

—No te preocupes, papá —le tranquilizó Georgie—, David estaba tan contento con el éxito que tuvimos en estos conciertos que ya tiene apalabrada un mini-tour. No quiero hacerme ilusiones, pero… ojalá.

—Ojalá —convino Robert.

—Pasajeros del vuelo 963 con destino a Berlín, se les pide abordar por la puerta 24. Última llamada, pasajeros del vuelo a las 9:40, favor de abordar por la puerta 24.

—Esos somos nosotros —confirmó Gustav para los tres su más grande temor.

Georgie abrazó por última vez a Robert, y Gustav hizo lo mismo aunque con menos efusividad.

Ayudando a Georgie con su maleta de mano y colgándose al hombro el estuche con la computadora portátil, se permitió un último vistazo a atrás.

La última imagen que tuvo de la terminal de Nueva York fue la de Robert agitando la mano, sonriente pero con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Gustav no lo interpretó como signo de debilidad, al contrario. Racionalizó él, era una muestra de gran fortaleza el permitir que su única hija se marchara de su lado porque era su deber como padre el dejarla vivir su vida, y si para ello requerían estar en extremos opuestos del mundo, así tendría que ser.

—Es momentáneo —murmuró Georgie apenas entregaron sus pases para abordar y se encontraron en el túnel que conectaba a la terminal con el avión—. Nos volveremos a ver _pronto_. Papá lo prometió y yo creo en él.

Gustav se abstuvo de comentar que quizá no tan pronto como ella o Robert quisieran, pero sí, _pronto_.

Aquella sería su primera visita a la gran manzana, pero definitivamente, no la última. Y con ese pensamiento en mente, Gustav dio por finalizada su estancia.

Volverían.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
